


Badby Wood

by amoama



Category: Maurice - E. M. Forster
Genre: Drabble Day 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: Maurice and Alec wandering through the greenwood.For the prompt, "green".





	Badby Wood

The wood is dark, a red sky flooding through the trees. Maurice picks his way through the undergrowth, following Alec who swears he was told something by his grandfather when he was a child about the magic heart of Badby Wood. The oaks are old and strong and fill Maurice with a confidence about the rightness of their path. There are bluebells everywhere, welcoming spring to this ancient greenwood. He is happy with Alec as his guide although he suspects they will be utterly lost before long. But Alec is humming quietly and Maurice isn’t looking for a way out.


End file.
